Bonds
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Gaara pode ser são, mas não quer dizer que ele é bom.


**Titulo original: **Bonds

**Autor(a): **gelfling

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Gaara pode ser são, mas não quer dizer que ele é _bom._

* * *

Acho que familia é o lugar onde as coisas mais ridiculas e menos respeitáveis do mundo acontecem.

-Ugo Betti

* * *

"Coloca ele para baixo Gaara - por favor? Eu sei que ele merece," Temari ignorou os murmuros apavorados vários metros acima de sua cabeça. "Mas nós precisamos dele vivo e o nariz dele vai faze-lo sangrar até a morte se você o mantiver de cabeça para baixo por mais tempo."

O membro mais novo da familia não lhe poupou sequer um olhar.

Gaara era o resultado de décadas de pesquisa, sacrificio e avareza. Até agora ele era a melhor mistura de poder inumano artificialmente criado e sagaz inteligência humana, e ainda parecia são de algum modo, mesmo que não completamente são.

Ele também era um menino de catorze anos de idade com a mente de um de sete que não queria comer suas verduras.

"Não."

O rosto de Temari escureceu momentaneamente. Sim, ela não era suicida o bastante para provocar demais o bebê da familia. Sim, ela mesmo era ligeiramente teimosa. _Sim_, o mais velho da familia a irritava profundamente todos os dias e provavelmente merecia o que quer que fosse acontecer com ele. Mas...

Não era bom deixar um animal ficar acostumado a morder a mão que o alimentava. Acabava em problemas.

"Se você o machucar, ele vai choramingar por semanas. Se você o matar, nós _dois _teremos que preencher uma papelada até que nossos dedos sangrem _e_ receberemos um novo membro para o nosso time."

Temari parou. Gaara odiava pessoas. Ou melhor, ter que lidar com pessoas. Ele lidava muito mal com elas, e elas quebravam rapidamente.

Houve um abafado, "Eu odio vce," de cima, que ambos ignoraram.

Temari inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Se você colocar ele para baixo, eu vou fazer um cone de gelo para você."

Gaara ainda não se virou para olhar para ela, sua atenção no monte de areia e corpo contra o céu pálido. Mas ele respondeu,

"Eu posso fazer isso sozinho. Não preciso de você."

E isso resumia tudo. Gaara, em sua própria defesa e prazer doente, tinha matado ninjas mais velhos e experientes que ele, e muito mais avançados que seus irmãos: chunnin, jounnin e o raro lutador que estava acima de classificações. Ele fazia dolorosamente óbvio que não precisava deles para continuar respirando. Ele ainda dissia que não precisava deles para nada, mesmo depois do que Naruto tinha dito a ele. Ele não os ameaçava mais com a morte - só hospitalização prolongada.

Temari segurou um suspiro.

Ela estava começando a achar que ajudava a pensar de Gaara não como uma faca voadora ou um predador faminto (mesmo que ele parecesse com um), mas como um animal descobrindo que deitar ao lado de uma lareira era mais confortável do que ficar lá fora na tempestade. Não necessariamente melhor, o que explicava a regressão ocasional, só que mais morno e mais confortável. Não era domar - não era nem sequer domesticar. Era mais como encontrar um equilibrio, um entendimento entre o normal e o assustador.

"Yeah, mas eu vou fazer _para_ você. Especial."

Gaara não se virou.

Pessoalmente, Kankuro achou que bateu no chão com muito mais força que o necessário. No chão, ele rosnou. Não tinha certeza do que tinha feito de errado ou diferente ou mesmo porque ele tinha sido atacado, mas tudo doia injustamente. Musculos gritavam por uma revolução e justiça antes de ficarem cansados e desejarem por uma bebida. Ou um pouco de gelo. E uma soneca.

Temari bufou e chutou suas costelas, "Você é um idiota. Como você conseguiu viver tanto tempo é..."

Uma vida é um longo tempo - tempo o bastante para aprender a ignorar aquele discurso irritante que para ele soava como _buzz buzz_, e Kankuro o fez, mas não antes de assegurar sua autoridade como chefe da familia.

Ainda de bruços, aborrecido, chateado e dolorido, Kankurou escolheu a resposta automática para a maioria dos discursos da sua irmã arrogante. Temari olhou irritada para o dedo levantado, o chutou mais uma vez e marchou para dentro.


End file.
